This invention relates to an automatic performance tempo control device and, more particularly, to a tempo control device which controls an automatic performance tempo to follow a manual performance tempo.
The term "automatic performance" as herein used is intended to mean not only the automatic performance of melody or chord according to stored data but also the automatic bass/chord, arpeggio or rhythm performance, and further intended to mean automatic displaying of the key to be depressed.
In a variety of conventional automatic performance devices, the automatic performance tempo can be set as desired by operating the tempo control knob of the tempo signal generator. However, since the automatic performance is, in general, carried out in accompaniment with the manual performance, it is considerably difficult for the manual performer to delicately operate the tempo control knob during the performance. Thus, in practice, it is impossible to change a preset tempo in automatic performance during performance to express a performer's feeling to the music.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a novel automatic performance tempo control device in which no special tempo control operation is required.
In the tempo control device according to the invention, when the manual performance tempo is in a predetermined error range with respect to the automatic performance tempo, the automatic performance tempo is caused to follow the manual performance tempo.
The nature, principle and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.